The Pox of the Chicken
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: What would happen, if our favorite Guardians got Chicken Pox? The main characters are listed in the order they appear, not because of how much story-time they get. Rated K plus just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys...I know, I know! Yada yada yada, I'm horrible at updating, yada, I should be writing, such and such...but yeah. I bit off WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY more than I could chew in my story documents. This has actually been in my head and my documents for at least five months, and the only way it wasn't deemed stale and deleted was because I saved it (which resets the 90 day cycle) even though I didn't change anything. SO anyway, this one was actually based on two fanfics: One, when Jack actually got the Chicken Pox from Jamie and Bunny helps him, and another, when all the Guardians (except Jack) catch colds and the said winter spirit has to take care of them while keeping the elves out of trouble. So I thought, " _Hey, what if I combine the two ideas?"_ and presto whammo, you have this lame story where all the Guardians get chicken pox and Jamie has to take care of them. Anyway, enjoy, but NO FLAMES! Just, constructive criticism. **

**DISCLAIMER: RISE OF THE GUARDIANS BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS, WHICH IS BASED ON WILLIAM JOYCE'S WORKS! THE MOVIE, THAT IS. I AM ONLY USING THE CHARACTERS AND PUTTING THEM BACK HARMLESSLY, SO DON'T SUE ME!**

When it comes to being a Guardian, there are plenty of upsides.

Such as not getting sick often.

In fact, the only time that the Guardians of Childhood, better known as Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny, remember getting sick was 346 years ago, 46 years before Jack came into the world.

Of course, since this takes place 1 year after the Second Battle of Pitch, the winter sprite FINALLY has his memory back.

And it should be obvious that Jack only remembers getting sick in his mortal life.

Ever since he became THE "Jack Frost," the 318-year-old teen has been impervious to cold and illness, but there WILL be an exception, as we soon shall see.

* * *

One fine morning in Burgess-wait, let me rephrase that.

It wasn't fine according to Jamie Bennett, since he was stuck indoors while his friends played in the freshly fallen snow brought by Jack Frost.

The winter spirit at the moment was just about to start a snowball fight.

He threw one at Caleb, who threw one at Pippa, who threw one at Monty, who-Jamie groaned.

There was that itch again.

He reached up to scratch at the multiple red blisters on his arm, when the door opened.

"You know sweetie, this chicken pox won't get any better if you keep scratching," scolded his mom.

"I know, but it's just. so. annoying!"

Ms. Bennett smiled sympathetically and offered to rub some calamine lotion on his rash.

"Yes, please..." sighed Jamie, who was still looking longingly at the window.

His mom noticed.

"Don't worry Jamie, you'll get better soon. You just need rest and time."

After a few more exchanges, Ms. Bennett was rubbing lotion on the blisters, and left soon after.

His itchiness clearing up, Jamie climbed back into bed and was just about to go to sleep when he heard the familiar rapping at his window.

He leaped back up with a grin on his face, and opened the window to see-

"Jack! I thought you were having a snowball fight!"

The winter spirit ruffled the boy's hair.

"Your friends told me you were sick, kiddo. Hey, what's that gooey pink stuff?" Jack rubbed a finger against it, got a dollop on his finger, and studied it up close.

Jamie smacked his forehead, almost forgetting how old Jack was.

"It's calamine lotion, and before you ask, no, I have no idea why it got such a funny name. It's supposed to be used for relieving itchiness."

Jack wasn't paying attention, just now noticing the red spots all over his friend.

"And what the heck are those things?"

"They're chicken pox, and they're super annoying! They come along with a fever, itchiness, this consistent ache in your stomach, and the pounding in your head. What's worse, you can't go outside for DAYS. Trust me, staring at the ceiling can get boring after a while," explained Jamie.

"You don't have to tell me twice," smirked the winter spirit.

"Even when I was a mortal and sick, I HATED to be stuck inside."

And with that came a visit that neither of them would forget, filled with conversations and board games.

Soon after, Jack left to go to a monthly Guardian meeting.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RIMSKY-KORSAKOV IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" boomed North.

The yetis looked around confused.

Toy-making was going smoothly, and for once, the elves were staying out of trouble.

And yet North was looking as if the apocalypse had come to his workshop.

"Era uoy yako?" asked one of the yetis. **(I'm not sure how to speak Yetish, so the Yetis are talking backwards, okay?)**

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY! CAN YOU EVEN SEE WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE? TOYS ARE BROKEN, THE ELVES ARE RUNNING AROUND LIKE THEY ARE PSIKH, **(Russian for crazy,)** AND YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Now the yeti was sure that North was insane.

Phil, on the other hand, had a thoughtful look on his face.

North was always prone to delusions when sick, and while it always drove the yetis crazy, it didn't happen that often.

But still...

There was only one way to test if his hypothesis was correct though.

"Kool, na fle si gnissem htiw ruoy toob!" he yelled, and when his master bent down, he dashed forward and rested his paw on the Russian's forehead.

Phil sighed, knowing that North had a fever the instant he felt the heat radiating from the Guardian of Wonder's face.

"Ekat mih ot deb, elihw I nommus eht Snaidraug. Ew yam deen emos artxe pleh," he ordered the yetis closest to him.

With those orders given, two of the yetis tried to confront North, who by now had pulled out his shashkas **(Russian swords** **)** and was waving them around deliriously.

Luckily, his balance and coordinated movements had been thrown off due to the fever, and the yetis were easily able to catch their boss by the shoulders and drag him off.

Phil had evident worry on his face.

 _I hope he'll be okay_...he thought, then shook his head, dead set on what he was about to do.

He activated the Northern Lights.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Tooth Palace, Tooth wasn't feeling too great herself.

She had to stop giving orders every so often for short waves of dizziness, not to mention her head was pounding like there's no tomorrow.

Her mini fairies' incessant chirping wasn't helping either.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and yelled "WILL ALL OF YOU JUST BE QUIET?"

Silence fell instantly, while most of the fairies had a shocked look on their face.

Their mother figure had NEVER yelled like that before!

Baby Tooth finally had the confidence to fly up and inquire what was wrong.

Tooth's face softened.

"I'm sorry girls, it's just that I have a really bad headache and the noise wasn't helping."

Baby Tooth looked concerned.

 _I've never seen you show any signs of weakness before,_ she tweeted, _do you think you're getting sick?_

"Of course not, Guardians don't GET sick...right?"

None of her fairies had an answer...until some of them noticed the northern lights!

Tooth turned, and with a concerned look, she summoned some of her best fairies (including Baby Tooth,) and flew off slower than usual, since she still had some dizziness.

* * *

In the Warren...

"Crikey, what's wrong with me?!" yelled Bunny.

He was hopping around scratching himself while his stone egg warriors and eggs looked on in concern.

"I can't have fleas, Pookas don't GET fleas...and we don't get sick either!" the Aussie grumbled before one of his eggs could suggest it.

He swallowed and winced, forgetting that his throat was sore too.

He was just thinking about looking more into this in his personal library when his acute senses distinguished the northern lights.

Since the Warren was underground, Bunny couldn't see the northern lights when they appeared, but when MiM made him a Guardian, he also gave the Pooka a mental sense (sort of like Spiderman's Spider Sense) to help him heed the call.

Bunny tapped his foot twice on the ground, and was off...while having to stop at least five times to itch.

* * *

Somewhere over Greenland, Sandy was sending out dreams.

It was a bit harder than usual mostly due to the fact that he felt like he could collapse from exhaustion any second, and his dreamsand minions had to tap him on the shoulder to keep him from snoozing on the job!

Sandy inwardly groaned when he noticed the Lights, but focused all his energy (which wasn't much) to form his signature biplane to fly to the Pole.

* * *

With Jack...well, since he was the one that was around Jamie the longest, it's no surprise that he had a full-blown case of it rather than just symptoms like the other Guardians had.

Of course it wouldn't be long before the others were like him...red-spotted, nauseous, and absolutely miserable.

What else would you expect when you had the chicken pox?

 **A.N. Welp, there's the first chapter. But, like so many of my stories, it's going to take a while to crank out the next one. So, if you liked it, review, and be prepared to wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Wow, 13 follows and 13 favorites! I must be doing a good job. Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter. And I'm REALLY sorry for how long it's been. It's been a bit hectic, not to mention inspiration has been scarce.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. The movie belongs to Dreamworks while the concept belongs to William Joyce.**

Phil ran over to the Fairy Queen as soon as he saw her arrive.

"Neeuq Anaihtoot! Knaht Dog er'uoy ereh! Htron si kcis dna-tiaw...uoy t'nod kool doog rehtie!"

It was true.

Tooth was looking pale, her eyes glazed and unfocused, and she kept rubbing her forehead.

Heck, she wasn't even asking her usual barrage of questions about the children!

Before she could reply to Phil, Bunny hopped in, scratching himself and looking around for a post to relieve the itchiness on his back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his usual accent altered by hoarseness.

Seeing very clearly that they were both sick as well, the Head of Security led them both to armchairs by the fire while waiting for the other two members of the Guardians.

Tooth, suffice to say, was surprised.

Wasn't there anything wrong with the children?

Resolving to ask when all the Guardians were assembled, she tried to give orders to her fairies.

Her throbbing head was making it difficult though.

Rubbing her head once again to try and alleviate the pressure against her skull, she noticed pain different from the one she was accustomed to feeling right now.

Moving some of her feathers that made up her crest, she discerned bumps under her fingers...at least they felt like bumps...

By the time she pulled out of her musing, the eldest Guardian had arrived, and collapsed to the floor, not even having enough energy to stand.

Jack was the last to get to the Pole, hood up, shivering, and the signature rash on his face.

"Hey, where's North?" spoke up the Aussie, noticing the uncomfortable pressure in his stomach and the same bumps under his fur.

Well, technically they were more like blisters, since the fluid in the lesions are what make chicken pox itch.

"S'taht yhw I dellac uoy lla. S'eh kcis dna suoiriled htiw revef. I saw gnirednow fi uoy dluoc pleh eganam mih, tub I nac ees won taht s'taht tuo fo eht noitseuq," sighed Phil.

"Hey, we're fine! ...When did you grow an extra head?" said the winter spirit before falling into an armchair.

The old yeti shook his head and after quickly telling the Guardians to stay, he went to check up on North...when he bumped into another yeti (his fur was brown) running from the Russian's room.

After a brief panicking session the other yeti, named Chuck, told Phil that North's fever had finally calmed down for him to not have physical delusions anymore, but he still had them.

Phil, confused, asked why he looked so worried then, and Chuck answered that North had developed bumps on his face!

"Spmub?" mumbled Phil.

He searched his memory to see if he could come up with any ailments that might be plaguing their boss.

"Tel em ees mih. Ebyam I nac llet s'tahw gnorw," Phil requested when he came up with something.

Chuck nodded and swiftly led him to the Guardian of Wonder's living quarters, where some other yetis were watching North was toss and turn in his bed.

Phil cautiously approached his boss, immediately noticing the rash.

"Ti skool railimaf...OOT railimaf..."

Doing a quick once over, the old yeti noticed that most of the rash were tiny red/pink spots, while some were bumps of elevated skin.

A few looked like they were even fluid-filled!

Phil stifled a gasp.

"Tahw? Tahw si ti?" the others prodded.

The head yeti looked up.

"S'ti nekcihc xop!" he exclaimed, and proceeded to tell them everything he knew about the disease, putting emphasis on how the blisters shouldn't be scratched, and how adults and teens have more complications than kids.

"Elihw eht esaesid yllamron stsal dnuora net syad, I kniht taht, esuaceb er'ew gnilaed htiw slatrommi, ll'yeht eb yhtlaeh hcum renoos," hypothesized Phil.

"Era uoy erus?" asked Chuck.

"S'ti lacitehtopyh. M'i ton erus tey, tub s'ereht a doog ecnahc taht M'i tcerroc."

"Tiaw a etunim...reilrae uoy dias "ll'yeht..." realized a brown colored yeti.

Phil blanched, and reluctantly told Chuck that the other Guardians were sick as well.

"Ho on..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. ...I just got inspiration, sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: ROTG belongs to Dreamworks.**

Back in Burgess, Jamie was doing much better.

Most of his spots were scabbed over, and he had a lot of his old energy back.

So imagine his surprise when he suddenly saw a portal open in his bedroom and a yeti step out!

"Okay...there's a giant cryptid in my bedroom. Am I crazy...?" he wondered.

Phil, on the other hand, tried his best to explain what was going on.

"Eimaj! Eht Snaidraug era kcis htiw nekcihc xop dna ew deen ruoy pleh! Od yuoy wonk gnihtyna tuoba woh siht yam evah deneppah, ro woh ot taert meht?"

"..."

"..."

"...You know I can't understand you, right?"

Sighing in exasperation, the Head of Security pulled out one of North and Bunny's Time Freezer Bombs **(How else do you think they do what they do in one night?)** , set it for four days, activated it to spread worldwide **(except the Pole, of course!)** , and pulled Jamie through the portal just before it went off.

Jamie soon found himself in the place he's always dreamed of: North's workshop.

However, before he could ask any questions about why he was here, Phil pretty much DRAGGED him to where the Guardians were sitting in the Globe Room.

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Oh...my...God. Tooth? Bunny? Sandy? JACK! What's wrong?! Are you guys sick?! Never mind, I can see you're SICK, but...I meant to say...WHAT?!"

The others were pretty much in the same state, with Sandy just barely able to form a question mark above his head.

"Oh, hey Jamie. Uh, what's up?"

"Why's this little ankle-biter here?"

"What's going on, Phil?"

To let Jamie do the talking while also letting him know what was happening, Phil pulled the boy closer while motioning for him to examine the spots on Jack's arm.

Shrugging in response to the Winter Spirit's question, Jamie answered that he was just rolling with it at this point.

His face lit up in recognition as soon as he laid eyes on the spots.

"Uh, guys? I hate to break it to you, but you've got chicken pox. Wait...oh no, Jack must've brought it to you guys when he visited me! I'm really sorry, this is all MY fault..." Jamie rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay, sweet tooth. You couldn't help getting sick. Besides, I'm sure I can still continue working..." Tooth said weakly, and tried to get out of her chair.

Key word, TRIED, because she was abruptly halted when Phil pushed her back down.

"On, I t'nod kniht s'taht a doog aedi. Nekcihc xop si esrow eht redlo uoy era, os er'uoy gniyats ereh litnu er'uoy retteb!"

"WHAT?!" cried the three guardians collectively.

"We can't stay here! My snow days!"

"My eggs!"

"My fairies!"

"Your eggs and fairies can manage themselves! And as for you, Jack, think about it: can you honestly see yourself creating snow days in your condition? First, you might get worse. And second, the other kids you see could get chicken pox too! I'm pretty sure that part of the Guardian Oath is to "watch over the children of the world," and getting them sick is doing the exact opposite!" Jamie said firmly.

For once, Jack was speechless for more than ten seconds.

"...Since when did you become an adult overnight?" he managed to ask.

Jamie's face softened and turned to all of the present guardians.

"Look, you are all my friends, and while you may be immortals, everyone needs some R&R sometime. Not to mention that you don't do your best work when you're sick, so why even try?"

The boy turned to Sandy, who had already fallen asleep on the floor.

"See? He has the right idea."

Tooth, Jack, and Bunny turned to each other.

"...Why not? Besides, my mini fairies are pretty much smaller versions of me, so they should know where teeth are..." Tooth said, and broke out into coughs.

"Oh, fine...I suppose you're right, mate..." Bunny sighed, then tried to scratch his arm, only for his paw to be moved away by Phil.

The pooka was a bit annoyed at first, but soon understood once Phil told him why he shouldn't scratch.

Jack, on the other hand, was still a bit reluctant.

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen. There's other winter spirits, right?" Jamie interrupted.

"Right..."

"So why can't they take over for a bit?"

"Because they're too meticulous..."

"Well, perhaps the grown-ups would like that for a change. Besides, you won't be sick long, just a few days. Is that so bad?"

"No..."

"Good. Now why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Jack leaned back, and just before he closed his eyes, he turned to his first believer.

"...You know, sometimes I think you forget I'm at least 300 years older than you..." he smirked.

Jamie chuckled and shook his head fondly.

He surveyed the other sleeping guardians.

Then he turned to Phil.

"What about North? Is he healthy?'

The yeti shook his head gravely, and the boy groaned.

"Great...just great. Five sick guardians with chicken pox. This can only end so well...but in the meantime, do you think you can move North out here? It'll be easier to look after everyone if they're all in one place."

Phil, resigning himself to charades, made a so-so motion with his hands, and the universal crazy sign with his finger.

Jamie blanched when he realized what that meant.

"Well...try to play along with his current delusion to lure him out here. Then we can use some excess dreamsand off Sandy to put him to sleep. Is there an extra couch or armchair?"

Phil nodded, and motioned climbing up a ladder.

"Okay...so it's in the attic. Well, how about you go get North, while I ask if there's any spare yetis to move the couch out here."

After a quick salute, the Head of Security was off.

Jamie started jogging to the workshop.

"Hopefully this goes well..." he muttered.

 **A.N. Read and Review, no flames, you know the drill.**


End file.
